


I meant something like that

by AgnesNutterWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - New Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn, Some minor Thor/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesNutterWitch/pseuds/AgnesNutterWitch
Summary: You have just broken up and need a new place to live. You just found an add on Craigslist and decided to check the place out. What could possibly go wrong.Based on New Girl, with a slightly different chain of events, with our one and only James "Bucky" Barnes as Nick Miller and the reader as Jessica Day.Slow Burn at the beginning, but it will get steamier,  I promise.First post, so be kind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

You first moved in about six months ago. With a broken heart and nowhere else to go, you went to the first place you found on Craigslist and despite everyone’s concerns, yours for the new beginning, your best friend’s and your parents’ for living with three guys and theirs for having a girl inside their house, everything turned out fine.  
When you knocked on their door you didn’t know what to expect. And they opened it, Steve, Sam and Bucky. Steve and Bucky were childhood friends, and Sam was Steve’s roommate in college, so they all went way back. They were a little odd, well, they were guys, but you immediately fell in love with their loft, with the big sunny windows and the huge spaces, and once you had a conversation with them you saw that they were sweethearts. Well, most of them.  
Steve was a big teddy bear. Despite him being a cop, his huge size and stern look he was a big softie, and out of the three he immediately liked you, especially since you told them that you could cook and bake well enough, and had no trouble sharing. He was the one showing you around, to your room, should you all come to an agreement, and the shared spaces, with a cheerful attitude and an interest to what you had to say.  
Sam was the flirty one, commenting on your chosen attire, showing more skin that what you were used to, which you had borrowed from your friend Nat, since most of your stuff were still in your ex’s place, and coming a little too strong, until Steve told him to put money in the jar, which you later learnt was labelled “douche-jar” and was reserved solely for Sam for when he acted that way, and resulting in him apologizing with a smile. It didn’t really matter, you could tell he meant well and was, mostly, harmless.  
Bucky on the other hand, you couldn’t read. Out of the three of them he was the most serious and unsmiling, and a little intriguing, you had to admit, having reservations about having a woman in their home, which he continuously expressed. He was gruff, and a little rough around the edges, but despite his grumpy appearance, he had soft, nice eyes, and he eventually relented, leading to you becoming the fourth roommate and everyday bane of his existence, as he would later tell you, with your big puppy eyes, cute dresses and cheerful disposition.  
The first six months passed without any major problems. You never had any guy roommate, sure you used to live with your ex, but it wasn’t the same, and now you had to keep up with three other person’s everyday routine, but after a while you caught up and you eventually became friends. The guys, along with Nat, even helped you get your stuff back from your ex, including furniture you had personally handpicked, but he appropriated as his, with Nat kneeing him in the groin, Steve playing the cop card, Sam actually bitchslapping him and Bucky, of all people, giving him a warning about coming near you in the future.  
And now here you were, scratching your head, tossing and turning, wondering what the hell has just happened and what the hell could help you avoid falling down that rabbit hole. That sweet, sinful, welcoming, grumpy looking rabbit hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Since your break up you were afraid to approach anyone, out of fear of rejection or the eventual heartache that you were sure was going to come. However, Nat Steve and Sam kept pressuring you to getting out there, even for some harmless flirting. Even Bucky, once or twice nudged you into that direction, when you went to the bar his working at, with the rest of the gang, but each time the results were catastrophic.   
“Maybe, either I can’t hide my crazy, or I’m getting too old for this shit”, you said smiling to Bucky, getting a sip from your wine, while he was working on an order behind the bar. He was always so focused when he was behind that bar, so unlike his usual self.  
“My money is on the first, though I don’t think you try to hide that very well”, he said grumpily.   
“Wow, thanks Buck, now we know why you don’t get well tipped”.   
“No problem, by the way your boobs are on my nuts”, he said pointing at the tray of nuts your breasts were currently resting on.  
“You’d love to have my boobs on your nuts”, you said cheekily and downing the rest of your wine and leaving him with a confused look on his face before heading to the ladies’ room.   
With Steve and Sam on their dates and Bucky being busy, you went home, disappointed at how the night progressed. You needed something new and exciting, not returning home early to re-watch Princess Bride, in your fluffy Star Wars pajamas. After a while you fell asleep on the couch and didn’t wake until you heard the front door close. You gasped, still sleepy, but then you saw it was Bucky and relaxed.   
“You were waiting for me? How thoughtful.” He sneakered.   
“Oh, shut it. I fell asleep. What time is it?”   
“Just past two. Here”, he said extending his hand to you, “you seem uncomfortable, let’s get you to bed.”  
“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” you said standing up, not calculate the distance between you, without your glasses on, and ending up bumping into his surprisingly toned chest, with his arm circling around your waist to keep you from falling backwards.   
“Oh, I’d love many things doll, and you keep offering.” He said huskily, his warm, whiskey-smelling breath on your face.   
You stared for a while, motionless and breathless at each other, before he let go of you abruptly, heading to his room and slamming the door behind him. You went to your room, and you couldn’t help but relive that moment inside your head, spinning and turning, before sleeping to images of a certain handsome, scruffy face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks you acted as if nothing had happened. Because let’s face it, nothing did happen. Everyday kept going exactly as it was meant to be and neither of you commented it on it, or even seem fazed by it, you were still your cheerful self and Bucky was still the same scruffy-looking, grunting, 90-year old soul living inside the 30-year old body that he always was.  
Even Nat, when you narrated the strange encounter to her, dismissed the possibility.  
“He was drinking and you were sleepy, I wouldn’t read too much into it. You just need to get laid and you’re seeing potential everywhere. Plus, I don’t peg Bucky for the shy guy, if he wanted you, he would show it.”  
So you stopped thinking about it and forgot about it. Till tonight. Because tonight was the night. Finally. During your last outing with the boys, Brock, one of the regulars at the bar, approached you and despite your usual awkward self and nerdy jokes, you didn’t ruin it, but instead resulted in tonight’s date.  
Nat insisted to come by and help you get ready. Being a model meant she had a vast choice of dresses and shoes you could choose from, although every single piece showed a little more than what you were used to, and she could definitely help you with your makeup. After a while you emerged from your room with a short black dress, the cutest you could find among your friend’s choices, a pair of high-heels, your hair slightly curled and with impeccably applied eyeliner and a bright red lipstick.  
Steve and Sam immediately whistled at you the moment they saw you, commenting that Brock was a lucky guy and making you blush. Bucky just nodded at you, having already expressed his doubts about the guy, and went back on eating his pizza. With a "good luck" from Nat and the boys you exited and headed to the restaurant, without noticing Bucky’s long stare as he was watching you leave.  
However, as fate would have it you were stood up. You should have seen it happen the moment you realised you were the first to arrive at the restaurant, despite being 10 minutes late. You were just sitting at your table, sipping at your wine, stress-eating the complimentary bread sticks at the table and trying not to cry while checking at your phone and getting the occasional sympathetic look from the waitress every time she came by to check if you needing anything else.  
After an hour you decided that enough is enough and you headed home with your head down and your tail between your legs. You knew Sam and Steve had made plans with Nat to go to that fancy club downtown, but Bucky was at the same exact same place you left him at the couch, playing his game. The moment the door closed behind you the tears you were holding in came crushing down, blinding you and smudging your make-up. He looked at you, realizing at once what happened, rushed to you and hugged you tightly, kissing the top of your head, while you were sniffling and crying on his chest. His gesture surprised you both and for a minute you stayed silent and unmoving in this tight embrace.  
“I ruined your shirt”, you said when you looked at the traces of mascara and eyeliner on the garment, breaking the silence.  
He chuckled. The first time you heard him chuckle since you moved in.  
“I’ll live”, he said, “I’m sorry, doll. That guy is an idiot, I told you I don’t like him, you’re far too good for him. Anyway, you shouldn’t rush it. You will find someone who appreciates you and counts the minutes until he sees you again. Did he even text you or call?” he asked, not breaking his tight embrace.  
“No”, you replied, voice raspy from the crying, barely audible. You looked in the eyes, a sweet expression on them, not pity, but understanding, “thank you Bucky, it means a lot”. None of you broke contact and as if pulled by an invisible force your faces grew closer to each other, he lowered his head and you could feel his uneven breath on your face as his eyes turned from sweet to dark and his right hand rose to your cheek. And at that moment you heard someone’s keys on the door, startling you both and causing you to unlock from each other.  
“You couldn’t believe who we just saw at the club. That asshole”, Sam’s voice behind you, “Oh, I’m sorry baby girl”, he said when he saw you were there and noticed the dried tears on your face. “Nat, by the way, took care of him, I doubt he could walk after that, let alone take home some other girl” giving you a quick hug.  
“Yeah, that’s Nat”, you replied smiling, “she’s not in trouble, is she?”  
“Nah, Steve dragged her out before she could cripple the guy and they went to find you, I thought to come back here, in case you were already home. Wouldn’t want to leave you alone with the Frost Giant here. I’d better call them”.  
“Ow, I love you guys”, you said and headed to your room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thor is basically dr. Sam in the story. Bear with it for a few chapters, the good stuff are coming.

You woke and went on with your day. Your failed date and broken pride long forgotten, it's been weeks afrer all and l ike Bucky said, you didn’t need someone like that, but you did need to get out there. You thanked God it was a Friday and your day off and you decided to take advantage. After a stroll in the city, enjoying what it had to offer, along with the warm sun, and a little bit of baking after you returned, you went to Bucky’s bar. Hey, a little bit of day-drinking, well, noon-drinking, never hurt anyone.  
Bucky was busy behind the counter, so you decided not to bother him today, grabbing your drink and heading to a table, after all you had your book with you.  
After a while, a tall, handsome man approached you. A very tall, very handsome man.  
“Sorry to bother you. Please tell me you’re Jane. You're Jane, right? From Cupid Match? I'm Thor, by the way. I’m sorry for being late, I had an emergency at the hospital, I came as soon as I could” he told you. You took a quick glance around you, not noticing another woman in the establishment.  
“It’s okay, I had my book with me. I’m Jane. Nice to meet you”, you lied.  
“Nice to meet you in person. I thought you’ve had left by now, you don’t have a picture on your profile so I just hoped it was you the moment I saw you. The book also helped.”  
You leapt at the chance, after all you were a little tipsy, he was a handsome, interesting doctor, you needed some mindless sex after an almost nine-month dry spell, the real Jane was nowhere to be seen and it was high unlikely you could see him again or that he would learn the truth.  
The next day, after the best night of your life so far, you woke up to face the guys at the kitchen with an inquisitive look.  
“My name is Jane and I’m a dancer.”  
“Sure doll, and I’m Batman”, replied Bucky.  
“Yesterday I had the best freaking night of my life”, you explained, “he’s tall, handsome, he’s a doctor, _of children_ , and he thinks I’m someone else, don’t freaking ruin it for me”, you exclaimed.  
“You mean ruin the fact that you’ve basically committed fraud?” said Steve.  
Sam on the other hand applauded you. “That’s genius”, he said. “I have to tell you, there have been a lot of ladies, and I mean _a lot_ , I’d rather not give my real name to. Nine months with us and our girl here has surpassed my expectations.”  
“Shut it, he’s still inside.” And then you heard a door open.  
“What’s going on here?” you heard Thor say behind you, pointing at the guys.  
“They are my roommates…”  
“We’re all dancers”, Sam said.  
“All of you? You don’t seem like dancers”, Thor said, looking confused at the trio of men before him.  
“Modern dance”, you interjected. “So”, you continued, leading him subtly to the door by the elbow, “last night was nice. I’ll call you.”  
“Sure”, he said giving you a small peck on the lips. “Bye guys.”  
“You have a lot of explaining to do young lady”, Steve said, with a serious look on his face, the moment he heard the door close.  
“I was tipsy, feelign twirly and pink wine makes me kind of slutty. Little _me_ has needs Steve”, you said pointing and making him blush and choke on his coffee. “Don’t judge me.”  
“So you lied?”  
“He was stood up. I was there. He doesn’t even know the real Jane. And it’s not like we’re even going to meet again. End of story.”

Boy, where you wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

You didn’t call Thor like you promised him, you couldn’t bring yourself to, after lying to him about who you were. What were you supposed to say? Continue the lie for the sake of the earth-shattering sex or just say casually “Hey, I’m not Jane by the way, got you!”, after he plowed you into the earth like a chamomile? Though you had to admit, you were a little disappointed he hadn’t called back. But life kept going on, and you at least proved to yourself that you had moved on after your break-up.  
The next day you decided to go with the boys at the park, despite their vigorous protests. The wanted to let of some steam and they arranged for a game of football with some of their buddies, and after your non-stop whining they relented and let you play, though after some time it became obvious they or the ball went nowhere near you, so you decided to step up. However, you miscalculated your strength and Bucky’s position and you ended up tackling him straight into the ground.  
“Oh, my God. Are you ok?”  
“Yes. I’m ok”, he replied, followed by a pained growl. “Bucky, oh my God. I’m so sorry.”  
“This is real.”  
“Can I…”  
“No, you don’t. You stay away from me. Oh my God, why is no one helping me? Not you. NOT YOU!!”  
By that time the guys came running towards you, laughing at the fact that a small woman managed to injure Bucky, and helping him back on his feet.  
On your way to the car you tried to help him, apologizing and feeling bad for  
“Bucky, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Oh my God. Can we go your doctor?”  
“I am fine, just step away.”  
“You’re walking like the Hunchback. Please just let me take you to the hospital.”  
“I don’t have insurance. You leave me alone.”  
“Bucky, you need a doctor, at least to check your junk is still working”, Sam exclaimed, earning a slap on the arm from you and a suppressed giggle from Steve.  
“Yeah man, come on”, said Steve. “We can give you some money.”  
“I don’t go to doctors.”  
By the time you got to the loft he was writhing in pain, looking at you poisonously and you wishing for the earth to swallow you whole.  
“Can’t you just call that piece of hunk from yesterday?” Sam said, tired of listening Bucky’s constant growls and refusals.  
“Sam. I can’t call him, he thinks I’m Jane, don’t you know anybody else? Besides, he’s a pediatrician.”  
“He’s also the only doctor any of us know who could help. You made that mess, you insisted coming with us, you tackled Bucky. YOU CALL HIM NOW”, Steve exclaimed in his strict cop voice, pointing his finger at your face.  
“I’m sorry, you’re right, I'll call.”  
You called him, explaining the situation and half an hour later he was there and examined Bucky.  
“So, since technically I’m not your doctor and this is not an official examination, I can’t tell you that you slightly bruised your spine and you’re going to be fine in a couple of days or give you those pills to manage the pain.”  
“Take the pills”, you said.  
“Don’t take the pills, no one gave you these pills.”  
“Bucky it’s a code, take your pills.”  
“No, don’t.”  
“Bucky, the pills.”  
“Y/n shut it. Buddy, do I take the pills or do I not take the pills?”  
“Jesus, just take the pills”, Thor said, “wait, y/n?”  
“What?”  
“He called you y/n. You told me your name is Jane.”  
“Oh God” Bucky said, realizing what he did, the pills forgotten in his palm.  
“Oh God what?”  
“Nothing, I’m just taking my pills.”  
He left Bucky’s room looking angry and confused heading straight for the front door and you ran after him.  
“Thor, I’m so sorry. The truth. I’m not Jane. I was just a little tipsy, and you seemed like a great guy, and the conversation was great, and the sex was mind-blowing and it’s not like the real Jane ever came in. Please don’t go.”  
But he left anyway.  
“I love those pills”, you heard Bucky yell from his room.  
“Oh, shut it”, and you fell face first to the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days neither you nor Bucky talked to each other. You both felt guilty for each other and angry on one another, so you just exchanged some angry stares while in the common areas, not otherwise acknowledging each other’s presence.  
“So, how long do you think this Cold War is going to last?” Steve asked Sam, while sitting on the couch witnessing a strange interaction when you tried to exit the front door while Bucky entered, neither of you wanting to touch the other in the slight, and ending up staying in the same place for some minutes.  
“I don’t know. Where the hell is Nat? I thought she was going to talk to her. I’m getting scared. Did you even see them this morning? They were just staring at each other in front of the coffee maker with their mugs on their hands, deciding who’s going to go first, I couldn’t even get past them. It was like a Mexican standoff. Like two seals fighting over a grape.”  
“You know we can hear you right?”  
“Man, we’re over here.”  
“Good.”  
“Steve. Stop. Talking. Run for your life.”  
“You know you’re both are acting like children, right?”, Steve almost yelled, dismissing Sam. “Y/n, you lied to the man and then hurt Bucky. And Bucky, sure, you let a tiny girl tackle you, but she called Thor for you and then you told on her. Can’t you just get over it and start acting like the adults you are? Sam needs his coffee, I need my peace. CUT IT OUT.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”  
And then you both went your merry ways.

That evening you had the house to yourself and enjoyed your quiet with some ice cream and old movies when you heard the door.  
“Thor?”  
“Y/n, right?” he said with a smile.  
“Right”, you chuckled. “What are you doing here?”  
“At first I thought to never call or see you again. But you were right, I loved the conversations with you and, I have to admit, the sex was pretty spectacular. Plus, I went to the bar to check on your friend, I felt bad for not coming earlier, and he told me that you’re not like that and that I would be the biggest fool in the nine realms if I never talked to you again.”  
“Bucky said that?”  
“Yeah, and he is right. I don’t care what your name is, or how we met, I could have met you any other way and still I wouldn’t care. I really like you. So what do you say? Not Jane?”  
“What are you waiting for big guy?” winking and leading him to your bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Your relations with Bucky were restored after his gesture, and you made sure to profusely thank him for that, and apologize in a more heartfelt way for the injury you caused, by keep on feeding his favourite foods and deserts, which he appreciated. To say that things were going well with Thor was somewhat inaccurate at this point. After a good start, putting behind the whole Jane thing and making sure this was just a no-strings attached situation, things were starting to get a little awkward and you weren’t certain how to handle this whole new situation.

“So, Thor came by last night. It was horrible.” You said to the guys when you came into the kitchen in the morning. “We made out, stopped, talked, run out of things to say and then we just awkwardly side by side till we fell asleep, like that couple from the Notebook, who died at the end. Had crazier nights in college.”  
“Really? Was Nat there?”  
“Sam, please don’t be a pervert. I mean it. For a while I just left him alone with some crayons and a colouring book, I got for my niece, like he was some kid in a restaurant so that I could calm myself.”  
“So what?” Bucky interjected, “you can’t separate feelings from sex, you’re a girl, get over it.”  
“Bucky’s right, you know. You’re clearly not the type for casual sex.”  
“Honey, let me take you on a date. You need to ease into this kind of things. We can talk, we can laugh, you can tell me all about your college experiences.”  
“Ugh, Sam, gross.”  
“You know, he’s right, gross, but right. Why don’t we take you out tonight? We never do that anyway and you can relax a bit”, Steve suggested.   
“Right, like a big non-sexual foursome.”  
“Have fun. I’m out.”  
“Come on Bucky, for me?”  
“Why don’t you, let’s just think, just date the guy?”  
“I don’t need to. This is good for me. I always jump headfirst into relationships and ruin it or get hurt. Plus, Thor is not the guy you date or have him hold your bag. He’s the guy you go to pound town with.”  
“Ugh! I still can’t. I have a book to finish.”  
“You selfish bastard. Friends help friends have meaningless sex. We’re taking this girl out tonight. End of story,” Sam said.

“Sam, where the hell are you? This was your idea. What am I supposed to do?”  
“Sorry man, on our way Steve got a call from work and my heart got a call from that blonde he works with, whose shift just ended.”  
“Fucking punks.”  
“Have fun.”  
“I’m gonna kill them”, he exclaimed just as you neared him from behind.  
“Do I have to call the police or just help you hide the body?” you asked and he turned to look at you.  
“What? I’m kid… Wow… I forgot how good you look when you’re not dressed like a troll, doll”, he said as he stood up to greet you.  
“Um, excuse me?”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to… What I meant to say is you look beautiful tonight. I mean you always do, you are a beautiful woman, but you look nice. You are nice. I’m bubbling, you can stop me anytime.”  
“It’s okay. I’m not used to compliments from you, so I’m just going to revel in that for a bit. But, thank you Bucky. You look handsome as well. So, were are the guys?”  
“It’s just us. If you want to go back to the loft, it’s fine.”  
“We’re already here. I’m hungry. Let’s just sit.”  
“Let me get you your chair’, he said smiling.  
“I have to say, a troll is not usually used to fancy gentlemen. Weird.”  
“You’re weird.”


	8. Chapter 8

The non-date date with Bucky went rather well. You were both relaxed and laughing.  
“So this restaurant is nice. Fancy.”  
“Yeah, Steve picked it. I might have to sell my kidney to pay later.”  
“So, thank you for doing this. I feel nice, good. You’re really helping me here and I appreciate it.”  
“Don’t mention it doll. You’re lucky you’re cute. I have to say I had my doubts about you moving in…”  
“I know.”  
“Let me finish. I had my doubts, but now. Well, I like having you in the loft. You’re still annoying, don’t get me wrong, but the place is nicer, it even smells nicer, sweeter, and even your singing every single morning and all those girly stuff are a welcome addition, after some getting used to. What I’m trying to say, I mean, I like you as my friend and I think living with you has made me softer somehow”, he said, looking at you warmingly and sincerely.  
“Bucky…”  
“I mean it doll, you’re a great gal. And that Thor guy is really lucky.”  
“Thank you.”  
At that moment you heard your phone and it was Thor.  
“Thor has just texted me. His shift is over. He wants to meet. You, don’t say this to Sam, but he’s right. I now feel ready for meaningless sex.”  
“That’s what I do. Go get him tiger”, he winked at you and you left. 

The next morning you found Sam and Bucky in the kitchen.  
“So, last night went great. Mission accomplished. We had great and meaningless sex and didn’t have to talk at all.”  
“No thanks needed honey. Though I’d appreciate one of your apple pies.”  
“Sam, you bailed on us. Though, your advice did actually work. In fact it worked so well, that Thor ended up breaking my dresser.”  
“Oh, so that was you last night. I thought it was street bums, trashing Sam’s car”, Bucky said.  
“Yeah, no. It was us. Sorry. By the way, if you wouldn’t mind, pretty please, could you be so kind as to drive with me to IKEA for a new dresser?”  
“Sure, I don’t have anything else to do. I could eat some meatballs.”  
“Great, I’m going to get ready.”

“If you have something to say, just say it Sam, I can hear you thinking.”  
“Man, a line has been crossed.”  
“What line?”  
“You, my beautiful friend, have become her fluffer!”  
“Like in porn?”  
“An emotional fluffer.”  
“An emotional fluffer?”  
“You got to set some boundaries, all right? First, you help her get that man back, then you’re the only one who actually showed up on that date, which by the way, ended with her having sex with some other guy, and now you’re helping her replace the dresser that other man destroyed. You’re her fluffer.”  
“First, fuck you, that date was your idea. Second, I’m her friend.”  
“You’re her boyfriend.”  
“I’m her friend.”  
“You’re the boyfriend. Without the rewards.”  
“Shut up man.”

“Hey, Bucky, you’re ready?”  
“Let’s go doll.”  
“Fluffer?”  
“What?”  
“Nothing y/n, I just coughed.”


	9. Chapter 9

On your way there and back Bucky was mostly silent and solemn. Though, you weren’t surprised. That’s Bucky. He is always silent and solemn, even if he opened up the night before. What was weird, however, was that by the time you brought the new dresser in your room he never even tried to help you assemble it, and you knew how you loved that stuff.  
“Hey, Bucky”, you called as he were leaving, “any chance you want to help out?”  
“Sorry doll, I’m actually busy today”, he said, standing in the doorframe, fidgeting, “I still haven’t finished my book, and, I’m not your fluffer, ok?”  
“What’s a fluffer?”  
“In porn, you know, the one, the person who keeps the actor going.”  
“That’s a job?”  
“Yes, and I’m not yours.”  
“Where did that came from?”  
“Whenever you need a guy, you ask and I come. You lose your phone, I call, you need a dresser I come and get it.”  
“You could always say no. I’m not making you. You’re my friend.”  
“I’m your boyfriend, without the rewards”, he said, looking you straight in the eyes, he said, rendering you mute for a few seconds.  
“Are you saying you want the rewards?” you replied with a shaky voice.  
“No. no. no. no. Ugh, no. Not with you. Nope.”  
“What, I’m that repulsive? Is that such an unheard thing of? Like you haven’t thought about it?” you protested.   
“Why, have you?”  
“I asked you.”  
“And I asked you doll.”  
“Yeah, ok, yeah, I did. For like a minute. Happy? And then I remembered that it could never work between us?”  
“Oh, really, why’s that?”  
“Because you drive me nuts. The one moment you’re helpful and laughing and tender and then you turn back into that sighing, gruff, solemn 90-year old, who always yells and sees the worst in everything. You hate everything and everyone around you. And I hate that. I hate living with that every single day.”  
“But you need me to have sex”, he said calmly.  
“Fuck you. It’s that what you think? Then go. I don’t need you. I can call Thor and go on a freaking date and fucking confront my feelings, I can assemble my dresser, I can even find somewhere else to live if that makes you happy.”  
“Fine. Go be what you were meant to be. Just stop using me”, he said leaving your room.  
“Thank you Bucky. Now I have to get to know the guy I’m having sex with”, you yelled over your shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, I love this kind of made for films, no-strings attached relationships, but I turns out I need a conversation first”, you said to Thor that night, after you agreed to meet for a quick bite.  
“You need to hang out more? Because I’m all for it. You know I love talking with you.”  
“No. God no. I like what we have and if we do that I might fall in love with you.”  
“Yeah, I’m irresistible. It’s not your fault”, he said cheekily in between bites, making you laugh.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything.”  
“Under which circumstances would you build a woman a dresser?”  
“Other than the promise of sex?”  
“Yeah, you’re just friends. Everything else is off the table.”  
“Why would I do that? A guy wouldn’t ask me to build him a dresser, unless I was a carpenter. So, unless it leads to sex, or I’m related to her, it’s abuse.”  
“Huh.”

A couple of hours later you returned home, only to find Bucky in your room with his tools and the pieces of the dresser scattered all around the floor.  
“Bucky, please. Don’t. I don’t want to abuse you. Just leave it alone. I’ll fix it myself. I’m sorry for making you feel that way”, you said, sitting on the floor besides him, grabbing the wrench form his hands.  
“Doll, it’s ok. Really. The truth is I live for these kinds of things, it’s like building Legos.”  
“I don’t want you to be my crutch. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing to you. I’ve always had different kinds of relationships in different boxes, but now it’s messy. And I would hate it if it ruined our friendship.”  
“Y/n. it’s really ok. We’re two people who are friends and sometimes they get on each other’s nerves and or get attracted to each other.”  
“Ha, so, you have thought about getting the rewards”, you replied giggling, turning your head to look him in the eyes.  
“That’s not what I meant”, he smiled and gave you a sweet kiss on the forehead. “Sam just go in my head. I hate it when other people tell me what we can do and can’t do together. If I want to help you, I’ll help you. But, please, do me a favor. The next time you want to have a date, have it with the guy you’re sleeping with.”  
“Promise.”  
“Good. Now, give me back my wrench woman.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Y/n, what are you wearing exactly?” Steve said, pointing at your head, as you entered the living room.  
“What? Christmas is coming. And it’s casual Friday. Don’t you like my cute reindeer hat? Admit it Steve. You’re just jealous. Anyhow. Don’t wait up for me this evening. I’m picking Thor from work later and we’re spending the night at his place pretending to make babies.”  
“Not with that thing on your head, you’re not.”  
“Steve, you know, Thor doesn’t really care what I wear. That’s the fun part of not having a real relationship. If I’ve known, I’d do it sooner.”  
“Right, right. Do your thing girl. And be safe.”

After work you went straight to the hospital to pick up Thor, but he was running a little late, so you waited in his office. You couldn’t help but notice all the kid’s paintings on his wall and the cards on his desk, he even had a few photos of himself with some kids, patients of his, smiling, or both of them striking silly superhero poses.  
“I see you’ve started snooping.”  
“It’s not snooping if it’s out in the open. So, what exactly were you thinking here?’” you said pointing to a picture of Thor dressed as an ugly bunny, trying to “scare” a giggly girl.  
“Oh, yeah. Cassie. Sweet kid. She had this really ugly toy, which she took with her everywhere. It got ruined and we couldn’t find a replacement.”  
“And you dressed up.”  
“She had to take her treatment. It was the only way.”  
“Right. Right.”  
“Um, you know I’m still me right? Don’t see all of a sudden as a great guy. Because tonight I still intend to stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie.”  
“I see you're a man of culture as well. But don't worry. I don’t, I’ve just never been here, or seen this”, you replied pointing to the pictures and the photos. “Trust me mister. I just want you for your mighty hammer. Nothing more.”  
“Well, you are worthy of it”, he winked and kissed your lips. 

“So, he’s sweet, too, huh?” Nat asked you the next day, during coffee at your kitchen.  
“Yeah, I mean, I knew he was a doctor, a pediatrician, but he’s actually cute and caring too. When this kid came in to say hi he started doing all these funny faces and telling him jokes.”  
“I wouldn’t peg him for one. I couldn’t actually believe that he’s really a doctor. He looks more like an underwear model.”  
“Who’s an underwear model?” you heard Bucky as he entered.  
“Thor could be one.”  
“Yeah, dude’s ripped. Can’t argue with that”, he said looking down at his stomach.  
“Don’t worry Bucky, your little pouch is cute, too. Sexy.”  
“What pouch?”  
“You know, the little purse, where you keep the extra cookies.”  
“Nat, is she calling me fat?”  
“No, big guy. You’re hot. She’s just picking on you because she doesn’t want to admit that she likes Thor.”  
“I don’t like him”, earning a long stare from both Bucky and Nat. “Fine I do. But what would you have me do?”  
“Don’t you have that Christmas party at your office coming up? Just invite him, see how that goes”, Nat suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey Thor”, you asked him later that week, as we was leaving, having spent the night at your place. “We have this big party at the office this week. Full disclosure, the dress code it’s ugly Christmas sweaters only.”  
“Um, I don’t really do that.”  
“Christmas parties or ugly sweaters?”  
“Both, hate the whole ordeal.”  
“For me? Please”, you pleaded, “I’ll be wearing one, and if you’re lucky you can see the matching underwear.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yeah, and then we can spend the whole unwrapping them?” you suggested.  
“How about we see? Just text me the details later and I’ll let you know.”  
“Sure. I promise, it’ll be fun”, you said kissing him goodbye and he left.  
“What kind of man doesn’t like Christmas parties?” you heard Sam exclaim the moment the door closed.  
“He probably has had enough already. But I think it’s a test. If he shows up it means he cares and that he likes me.”  
“Sure honey, whatever. I applaud your enthusiasm.”  
“Come on Sam, don’t be a Grinch. It can happen, it could my Christmas miracle. You and the guys are still coming, right?  
“And miss your Christmas miracle? There’s free bar right?”

“So I’ve been meaning to tell you”, you turned to tell him, just as you made it home, the guys having left a little earlier to continue this somewhere else.  
“What?”  
“I like you. Like really like you. And I thought we could perhaps do this for real.”  
He stopped and looked at you. “I already told you what I wanted, from the beginning.”  
“I know.”  
“I wasn’t lying.”  
“I know, I just thought…” you whispered.  
“You want me to leave?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“I…”  
“Goodbye Thor”, you stopped him, entering your building as fast as possible, so as not to see your tears, but by the time the elevator doors opened to your floor, your mascara was already drying on your cheeks.

When you entered your loft, you saw Bucky exiting the kitchen with a beer in his hand.  
“Why do I always have to be the first one consoling you?”  
“Trust me, I’m not so happy about it either. Why are you here, I thought you went with the guys.”  
“And having to face Sam’s flirting for the rest of the evening? No thanks.”  
“Do we have any eggnog left?” you asked him  
“Sorry doll.”  
“It’s alright. I just wanted it for the rum.”  
“Hate to be the bearer of bad news.”  
“Then I’ll have to suffer sober. And you call yourself a bartender”, you replied taking his beer from his hands and heading for the couch.  
“So what? Does pretty boy brings any patients home?” he said taking the seat beside you.  
“Just, no more Thor, please.”  
“You’re making feel guilty, doll.”  
“Why?”  
“I meddled, remember?”  
“So? You’re my friend. That’s what friends do. All the rest is on me. Turns out I can’t separate sex and love. Don’t say I told you so.”  
“Wasn’t going to. So what? You’re a girl. You’re made that way”, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “Just, be sure next time. I need my peace and my beer”, making you chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

You spent the rest of Christmas alone. Your parents going through their second divorce, Sam going abroad, Nat having work, and Steve going to his hometown with Bucky. You relished it actually, first time alone in years. You had some getting over the whole Thor ordeal and a little bit of work left after all. Though all good things come an end, and the guys were back by the 29th. To be honest, though, you actually missed them.  
“How about a party?” Sam suggested.  
“Sam, we can’t have a party here at the last minute.”  
“Spoilsport.”  
“Sam, New Year’s Eve is in two days, everybody already has plans. We can just pick a party and go. We don’t need to have one here.”  
“Which one?”  
“I don’t know. You pick. Steve? Help.”  
“Whatever you decide. I don't really care.”  
“How about all?”  
“You’re crazy.”  
“Listen, here’s seven party invitations, all within a few miles radius, Steve can be the designated driver.”  
“Hey!”  
“Come on man, I didn’t mean you couldn’t drink, I meant that cops don't stop other cops.”  
“Where was I? Ah, yeah, it’s achievable. And by midnight we can choose the best and go there for the countdown.”  
“You know Sam, you may be a genius”, Bucky said.  
“Thanks man.”  
“The first New Year’s Eve I don’t have to go to work, it might be nice to have several someone others bring me drinks for a change.”  
“You’re a pig.”  
“That I am doll. Never tried to hide it.”  
“So? We game?”

By party number three you were starting to have fun and see the merit in Sam’s plan. At party number four all hell broke loose. You had to give it to your friend Wanda and her brother, they certainly knew how to party.  
“So, how exactly do you know a millionaire?” you asked Sam at party number five.  
“Tony? Billionaire actually. I was on the team who did the ad for his new phone.”  
“Right. Oh my God.”  
“What? Come on girl, don’t be a prude, of course he would have strippers at his party.”  
“No. Thor’s here?”  
“Thor’s here.”  
“Quick, hide me.”  
“It’s a pool party, where exactly do you want me to hide you?”  
“Y/n?” you heard his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

“Too late. Hi. So, what are you doing here?”  
“Stark is a donator at the children’s hospital. I got the invite. Plus, Sam’s been live tweeting since your first party and I wanted to see you.”  
“Sam’s been…”, you turn to look at him, who by now was running away.  
“Listen, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me. But I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I went out with this girl and I wished her to be you. I even met the real Jane by the way, I prefer you.”  
“Cool to hear, but, your expression when I confessed my feelings gave me all the answers I needed. I’m not mad at you, I understand, but please, leave me alone.”  
“Just”, he said grabbing your arm as you were turning away.  
“She said leave her alone dude, don’t be like that”, Bucky intervened, coming to your rescue after hearing the last part of the conversation.  
“Can you leave us alone?”  
“No, she said she doesn’t want to talk. Come on doll, let’s go”, taking you hand in his, to lead you away.  
“If you just found the next guy already, you could have said so, instead of acting all hurt and vulnerable”, Thor shouted behind you.  
“Excuse me?” you turned back to face him.  
“You heard me. But seriously. THAT guy? Or you’re just continuing to keep his hopes up, while shacking with a different one?”  
It all happened in a second. By the time you were about to answer, you just saw Bucky coming straight at Thor with his raised fist making contact with his jaw. Thor was looking surprised for a second before launching his own fist at Bucky. In less than a minute people were already gathered around the fighting duo, and you were stood motionless, not believing what you were actually seeing. Steve came running straight at them, trying to pull Bucky away and finally succeeding with the help of some of Stark’s security men, before escorting them out, and you run straight behind them.  
“Oh my God, Bucky, are you hurt? Why did you have to do that? Are you all right? Oh my God, are you bleeding anywhere? Should I take you to a hospital?” you said in one breath, are you and Steve were helping him to sit on a bench, a bruise starting to form at his eye.  
“I’m fine babydoll. Just couldn’t have him offend your honour now, could I?”, he said with a pained smile.  
“You’re in pain, where does it hurt? Oh, fuck, that’s going to leave a bruise.”  
“He’s fine babygirl, he’s got a thick skull. Ever since we were kids. Always getting on fights.”  
“Only to defend you, punk.”  
“Jerk. Now should either of you explain what the hell happened in there?”  
“Thor was there.”  
“I noticed.”  
“Bucky was just trying to rescue me and then Thor said some things and then Bucky got angry and then they fought.”  
“You were the cause?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Worth it”, you heard Bucky say, “oh, fuck, I thought he left”, and you turned around to see Thor coming at you.  
“Y/n?”  
“Haven’t you done enough?”  
“First, he came at me.”  
“Yeah, because you basically called me a slut.”  
“I didn't mean...”  
“Son, just don’t”, Steve intervened with a stern look. “Both of should be lucky if no one presses charges at this point”, pointing at Bucky and Thor, “just leave.”  
“Fine, I just wanted to say to y/n I’m sorry for what I said”, turning to leave, “by the way”, he turned back, “put some ice to that eye if you don’t want to bruise”, he said to Bucky and headed to his car.  
“Where the fuck is Sam?” you asked after sitting in silence for a minute.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Luckily Bucky wasn’t hurt during his fight with Thor and Thor didn’t try to bother you again after that. But you couldn’t help but wonder at Thor’s words about keeping Bucky’s hopes up. Was it about Bucky mentioning he was like your boyfriend without the rewards? Did your previous moments were something more than he was letting on? Was it not just your imagination? Or was Thor just acting jealous?  
This morning’s encounter did seem a little strange to be honest. You had some time before going to work and you decided to bake. With your comfy clothes, your hair in a messy bun and your Spotify list you started working on your cupcakes. You were so focused on the tasked at hand and the song you were listening to that you didn’t hear his footsteps. At the moment you struggled with getting a bowl from the cupboard, to finish with the cream, so he came behind you, reaching his hand to get it for you, effectively caging you and startling you, so that you almost fell backwards, if it weren’t for this strong body behind you and his other hand around your waist.  
“You have to stop tripping doll, I won’t always be there to catch you”, he whispered in your ear, the close proximity causing you goosebumps all over.  
“Well, if you hadn’t startled me, I wouldn’t have tripped in the first place”, you exclaimed, “the cupcakes are in the oven, want to lick the bowl?”  
“From your hands? Give me.”

“Honey, you mentioned it before. Again, are you sure?” Nat asked you this afternoon, while hanging in your room.  
“I don’t know. That’s why I’m telling you. So far, my most recent experiences proved that I’m not great at reading guys.”  
“You can say that again.”  
“Look, maybe Thor wasn’t acting jealous, maybe he saw something, and Bucky did fight over you. Maybe Bucky is just an idiot, meddling when he should stay put.”  
“For me, not over me. He was just defending me, as a friend.”  
“Right.”  
“Anyway, that was when? A month ago? Just, let it go.”  
“Hey doll, I want you”, said Bucky, opening the door, startling you.  
“Bucky. Just knock.”  
“Yeah, sorry. You weren’t doing anything weird, right?”  
“Define weird big guy”, said Nat.  
“I don’t know. What do girls do alone?”  
“Sorry, y/n, just an idiot. And Bucky, you should really stop borrowing Sam’s laptop. Anyway, I have to go. Have fun kids”, leaving you alone.  
“What did she mean by just an idiot?” Bucky asked the moment the door closed.  
“You know, Nat being Nat. So, you want me?”  
“Right, yeah, sorry. I have this date tonight, well not date exactly, Sam is dragging us out to this club.”  
“You? In a club?”  
“Yeah, I know right? Anyway, he has this date, only she’s bringing her friends and Sam said he’ll bring his, and I said I would think about it, but now he knows I’m not working tonight anyway and I can’t get out of it.”  
“Right, yeah, right. And you need me for what exactly?”  
“Pointers.”  
“You want me to come with you?”  
“No. No no no no no. Definitely not. I can’t have you there as the cooler. But I’d appreciate some advice. Haven’t had the greatest of luck lately.”  
“Cooler?”  
“You know. The opposite of fluffer. I find a nice dame then you appear and then the nice dame leaves. The cooler.”  
“Yeah, definitely an idiot. So I’m a cooler? I’m the uncool friend and the reason you don’t get laid?”  
“Not what I meant doll, I meant…”  
“Yeah, don’t really care. Just be yourself Bucky. You’re a great guy deep down, I think. Just put some real effort this time. And no negging. Smart women actually hate it. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’m a little tired and need to cool down a bit. Have fun.”  
“Please, y/n, I, really, you misunderstood. Hey, I don’t neg. ”  
“Bucky, just go have fun with the guys. I’m a big girl. Really, it’s fine.”  
“Babydoll…”  
“I’m not your babydoll.”  
“No, you’re not”, he said, slamming the door behind him, leaving you alone and confused of what just went on.  
“I’m starting to hate Fridays”, you said falling on your bed with an oomph.


	16. Chapter 16

Being alone in the loft usually meant one of two things. One, you absolutely cherished your alone time and the opportunity to fully pamper yourself, with a bathroom all to yourself. Two, you started to get paranoid about the little noises a building this old usually produced. Tonight it was both.  
The guys left and you decided to have a long bath before watching a movie. So, after feeling relaxed you decimated your cupcakes while watching “When Harry met Sally”, before deciding, for the first time ever, that you weren’t weirdly in the mood. Fuck Hollywood. That’s not realistic. Fuck Harry. He had to go and act like a jerk. Fuck him. I’m not a cooler. Advice? Now he wants advice for other women? Other women, I sound jealous, I’m not jealous, I don’t even like him. And then you heard it. A low rumble outside your door.  
“What the fuck?” you murmured, before hearing a thud, “seriously what the fuck?” and then you decided to act brave and check at the noise. You slowly went to the door picking up Steve’s baseball bat, relieved that he forgot it by the couch. You opened the door and found nothing. “I need a drink”, you said to yourself relieved.  
Not in the mood for a movie anymore, and still a little angry you decided to read your book, long forgotten at your bedtable, with a glass of wine in your hand, before hearing the thud again.  
“Relax girl, you’re just alone and your imagination is running wild”, you thought, wine still at your hand, the other picking up your phone when the noise kept on persisting.  
“Steve?” you yelled the third time your call went straight to voicemail and ten unanswered texts to both Steve and Sam. “I think someone’s trying to enter the house. I keep hearing this sound. And no I’m not drunk or overreacting and I’m afraid. Please, just sent someone form the station. You don’t even have to come.”  
“Fuck, he’s not coming”, you said to yourself, going to lock the door, before running to hide in Bucky’s room instinctively, not forgetting the bat.  
After twenty minutes or so you dosed off on Bucky’s bed, wearing his soft overworn hoodie, the familiar scent relaxing you, your hand still clutching the bat, before hearing the noise form the front door again. You quickly gathered yourself, picked up the bat and run straight to the door yelling, before facing Steve, Sam, Bucky and two unknown women looking at you with a frightened look on their faces.  
“Don’t ever leave me alone again”, you said hugging your boys closely before turning to the women at the door, “welcome to our house.”  
“Is this my hoodie?”


	17. Chapter 17

“Y/n, for the last time, this building is old. It’s just old pipes”, Steve said to you at the kitchen after explaining your panicked state and the reason you had to bring them back home.  
“I know Steve I’m sorry, I overreacted. I was alone ok? I get scared easily, but something was there. I kept hearing it. What’s a girl to do?”  
“Hey, are those drinks coming anytime soon?” you heard Bucky, entering the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I’ll bring them”, you answered.  
“I got it y/n, oh, and hide that bat, go put it in your room if it makes you feel safe”, Steve interrupted grabbing the glasses from the table and leaving you two alone.  
“So…”  
“Cooler.”  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
“You’re always there to ruin it. Even when you’re not there. Why?”  
“I got scared and I didn’t even call you. I didn’t need… you…”  
“But you’re still wearing my hoodie.”  
“This hoodie is the only thing I like about you right now.”  
“Cooler.”  
“Fine, I’m your cooler. Can I help, maybe? And hey? Why only two ladies?”  
“Sam’s ‘date’ apparently never showed, but Steve got lucky. Met the blond one. Sharon I think, she’s a cop, too. But, if you want to help you can help me win the other one, the brunette, Maria. Sam’s being trying to flirt all night, but I think we have a connection.”  
“So, you’re competing all night with Sam over a girl and now I have the power to help you get some?”  
“Yeah, I guess. If you decide to not act like a cooler this time.”  
“Agreed. Now, please, can you reach the tequila?”  
“There may be hope for you after all.”

After half an hour or so and with the help of alcohol you completely forgot about the noise and your anger towards Bucky and you were having fun and getting stupid drunk with the rest, trying to help Bucky with his conquest. After some shots and dancing around in the loft, always grabbing Sam unassumingly for the next dance, leaving room for Bucky, Sam got onto you.  
“You’re trying to help him, are you not?” he whispered.  
“No I’m not. You’re just a great dancer.”  
“Oh, I’m onto you darling.”  
“Sam, no. You know me.”  
“Oh, I do. J’ accuse y/n”.  
“Hey ladies”, he turned around to look at the rest, “how about something more fun?”  
“What do you have in mind, Sam?”  
“Well, we’re still young and fun. How about a game of True American?”  
“What is True American?” Sharon asked.  
“Oh, you’re going to love this. But, tonight, with a special twist. The couple’s twist. Now pick up your beers.”

“So, it’s 50% drinking game, 50% life-size Candy Land.”   
“No doll, you still don’t get it. It’s more like 75 drinking, 20 Candy Land and don’t forget the floor is always lava.”  
“It’s actually 90% drinking, and then it’s got a loose Candy Land-like structure to it”, Sam finished, trying to explain the rules better to a very confused Maria after an hour, all of you completely drunk, with Steve and Sharon abandoning the game to talk by the side of the window.   
“So what now? Those two left. Who wins?” Maria asked.  
“There’s still one beer left”, Sam said.  
“So, who drinks it? We are in the same place. Whose move is it?”  
“Now, darling comes the couples twist.”  
“What couple’s twist Sam?” you asked worryingly.   
“Hold your fingers.”   
“What?”  
“Your fingers, the one with the same number becomes your teammate.”  
“Two, don’t pick two. You pick two.”  
“You want me to pick two?”  
“No.”  
“No, three.”  
“I’m confused.”  
“Now.”  
“Hah, looks like Bucky’s with y/n.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss”, you kept hearing out of the door, Steve and Sharon shouting as well.  
“So, in this very instance, you may be right”, you said to Bucky, after Sam basically locked you two in your room.  
“You think doll? I like a girl who likes me back and instead of making out with her I have to kiss you so that we may finish this stupid game, while Sam is out there, probably talking his way into her bed already and you still think?”  
“Have to kiss me? It’s not a chore. I’m not a monster, just give me a stupid kiss and go get her.”  
“Really?” he said sliding down to the floor  
“Ok, I’m sorry. What do you want me to say? I’m a mess, who gets frightened easily and you three are the only men in my life right now, and you especially are always there to help me, don’t think I don’t acknowledge it. But right now you’re being melodramatic. Just shut up and kiss me Barnes”, you said to him.  
“Fine, let’s get it over with”, he said trying to stand up while you were kneeling.  
“Wow, doll, what kind of kiss did you have in mind?”  
“You were sitting, I was, anyway. Come here.”  
“No, come, sit by my side. At least give some time.”  
“So what’s about that girl?”  
“I don’t know. She looked at me.”  
“Oh, right. Because you have trouble finding girls looking at you.”  
“Hmmm. Why are you still wearing my hoodie?”  
“Dodging the subject. That’s what I love about you. I don’t have anything underneath. It’s so warm and I got hot, but it calms me.”  
“Right. You know we are in your room, you have clothes here.”  
“You’re here.”  
“We live together for a year, we both have seen each other naked.”  
“No, you’ve seen me naked?”  
“I don’t mean naked, semi, without a… Oh God just kill me now, guys, just open the door.”  
“First kiss. And sent a pic”, you heard Steve.  
“Traitor”, he muttered.  
“Come on Bucky, just kiss me, and get it over with. I promise not to be anywhere near you and another woman ever again”, you said coming behind him and he turned to look at you with a serious look.  
“I don’t want to kiss you right now.”  
“Come on Barnes just grow a pair and kiss me.”  
“Grow a pair? I feel insulted. Triggered.”  
“Bucky!” you yelled.  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Not like this!” and he moved towards the window, opening it and climbing on the ledge.  
“What do you mean? Oh, God what are you doing?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m jumping to the balcony”  
“Bucky be careful. Fuck. Idiot.”

It was about four in the morning and you heard it again. Grabbing the bat by your door you knocked on Bucky’s door.  
“What?”  
“The sound.”  
“What sound?”  
“At the front door.”  
“Give me the bat. And be quiet.”  
“You believe me now?” you asked when you heard it again.  
“Fine, you were right. Stand behind me”, he said, opening the door before one of your neighbour’s dog leaped at him.  
“So I guess that’s the intruder. Hide my peanut butter. Hey, big guy. Let’s get you home”, he said leading the dog to the apartment upstairs.  
“So, that was dramatic”, you said when he came back, standing outside your room.  
“You can say that. I…”  
“I never meant to ruin your chances with Maria.”  
“It’s ok. Sam has better game anyway”, he chuckled.  
“Please don’t do something like that again”, you said in a serious tone.  
“I’m sorry doll, never meant to scare you.”  
“So, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Hey doll”, you heard just as you were about to open your door, his hand reaching your own.  
In a matter of seconds his lips came crushing down on yours and he fully pulled you into his embrace, holding you closely, one hand around your waist and the other holding your neck in place. His kiss, a little hesitant at first, turned bold in an instant, his tongue battling for access till he gained it. He consumed you, devoured you. And for the first time ever you felt like you were in a movie. He was a man and you were a woman and the only thing missing was the rain or the fireworks. You hugged him back, caressing his soft hair, pulling his head closer to yours. His hands were starting roaming up and down your back and you moaned into his mouth, before you stopped and looked at each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Lust clouding both of yours, before he gave you a few more pecks.  
“I meant something like that”, he said boldly and then he left, entering his room.


End file.
